Scarlet Burning
by SS Hoshi404
Summary: Sorry for changing the Rating! Thank you everyone for their reviews! It helps alot with the writing!
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

Author note: Fem Kardia based on best friend, Shadow Of Malice, since that's her nickname. Personality matches Kardia's. Thanks, Shadow Of Malice!

_She couldn't remember how but all she knew and understood was that she loved him_

* * *

"Kardia, hurry up! Pope Sage will get angry with you again," An all too familiar voice called. Kardia froze, doubled over in pain, and stared out of her bedroom door. Dégel stood there, waiting for her to hurry up. He smiled then froze when he saw the look on her face. He grabbed her and lay her down on the couch.

"Why didn't you call for me?" He asked, as his Cosmos cooled her burning heart.

"I was fine, idiot. It didn't hurt that much." Kardia spat, not paying attention to her cooling heart.

"Sure; and yet you were doubled over yourself; in pain. Just look at your Nail!" Dégel warned. Kardia stared at her right hand and drew back. Her right index finger held her most powerful weapon, Shula, or 'The Scorpion's Sting". When her Cosmos rose, her fingernail grew longer, deadly sharp and turned scarlet red. It was sickly sweetly nicknamed her 'Scarlet Needle'.

"Don't say a word to Pope Sage." Kardia growled, raising the nail to Dégel's throat. It was already near 4 inches long and it glowed in dark red flames. Dégel sighed and gripped her wrist. He pulled her onto her feet and she retracted her Cosmos, locking it within her heart, making the nail disappear.

"Let's go. What does Pope Sage want anyway?" Kardia asked, tossing her dark blue braid over her shoulder.

"He wants some Gold Saints to hunt down something. Search and Destroy orders." Dégel explained. Kardia lengthened her stride. If anything, she loved when these orders came through. She was always the first to offer her skills as a trained assassin.

"Hurry up, Dégel. These orders sound like great fun. New toys to play with." Kardia sang gleefully, waiting just outside the Aquarius Temple.

"I'm coming, just calm down." Dégel said, climbing up to her. Kardia smiled and raced off again. Dégel sighed and raced after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own SS Lost Canvas. Happy?

_"I'm coming, just calm down." Dégel said, climbing up to her. Kardia smiled and raced off again. Dégel sighed and raced after her._

* * *

"Gold Scorpio Kardia reporting, Pope Sage." Kardia said, bowing delicately to Pope Sage. Dégel introduced himself and Pope Sage motioned for them to stand. They both stood up and joined the others Gold Saints.

"I have called you all here because we have received word that scouts from the Underworld has destroyed a village in Thébes. I want volunteers to go and destroy these Spectres and return peace to Thébes." Pope Sage stated. Kardia watched as Cancer Manigoldo, Capricorn El Cid, the Gemini Saint stepped forwards. Kardia stepped forwards and Pope Sage nodded.

'_Kardia, what the hell are you doing?' _Dégel's voice asked her. Kardia smiled slightly and stood taller.

'_What I should have done a long time ago.' _Kardia retorted, before Pope Sage stood up. He skimmed over the Saints and his eyes rested on Kardia.

"Scorpio Kardia, why do you think you should go?" He asked a slight glow of pride in his eyes. Kardia dipped her head and looked directly back at him, a violation of protocol.

"Pope Sage, I have no personal want to go destroy these intruders. I only wish to serve Lady Athena to the best of my ability and more. There is no personal gain from this mission, only the satisfaction to help those under Lady Athena's care. That is why I would like to do this mission." Kardia stated. Pope Sage nodded and stared at the others. The other candidates shook their heads and stepped back, leaving Kardia in front.

"Scorpio Kardia, the other candidates have decided that what you have said cannot be topped. So under my wish, I want you to go and complete this mission. May Athena smile upon you, Scorpio." Pope Sage said, as Kardia knelt to the ground. Pope Sage dismissed them all but told Kardia to stay.

"How is your heart, Kardia? Will you be able to handle this mission?" Pope Sage asked. Kardia dipped her head and shook it.

"No, Pope Sage. I had another attack this morning. But it is fine now. I will be fine on this mission." Kardia said, lifting her head up. Pope Sage sighed and shook his head.

"No. I am sending Dégel with you." Pope Sage said. Kardia opened her mouth to protest but Pope Sage silenced her.

"Kardia, you just had another attack. Dégel is going, whether you like it or not." Pope Sage enforced. Kardia sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Pope Sage." A voice next to Kardia said. Kardia jumped and went into her defensive stance, her Cosmos flaring. She gripped just above her heart and collapsed to her knees.

"Kardia!" Both Dégel and Pope Sage cried. Kardia growled slightly as Dégel stepped closer. Dégel smiled tenderly and lifted her up into his arms. He dipped his head to Pope Sage, acknowledging him and accepting to go with Kardia.

"You shouldn't do that, Kardia. Your heart can't handle it." Dégel sighed, placing Kardia on her couch.

"Yeah. And you shouldn't do that to me." Kardia hissed. Dégel smiled and cooled her Cosmos.

_The Next Day_

Kardia hoisted her Gold Cloth box onto her back and stepped outside. The sky was still full of the early morning stars and the wind was freezing. Kardia shivered and a soft cloak rested on her shoulders.

"Here, you need it more than I do." Dégel said, smiling at her. Kardia smiled up at him and took an attentive step forwards. The adrenaline shot through her as they stepped out of Sanctuary.

"Dégel, what is it like? Outside of Sanctuary?" Kardia asked. Dégel smiled and stared at the upcoming sun.

"Exactly like inside Sanctuary. But no one is a Saint. So we must hide our Cloths as we walked." Dégel explained. Kardia smiled.

"I hope you are correct, Dégel. This is all new for me. But it's an excellent experience." Kardia said, drawing in the heat of the sun as it hit her skin.

"Thanks for the cloak, Dégel." Kardia said, handing his cloak back as the day heated up.

"It's fine. Come on. We will never reach halfway at this pace. Race you!" Dégel called, bolting forwards. Kardia laughed and bolted after him. They reached their first rest point and Kardia sat down heavily.

"Heart?" Dégel asked, concerned. Kardia nodded and doubled over.

"It's really bad, this time. Worse than yesterday morning." Kardia choked, gripping her shirt so tightly, her nail ripped a hole in it. Dégel grabbed her hands and let his Cosmos flow into her. Kardia felt the burning sensation in her heart ebb until it was practically gone.

"Thanks, Dégel." Kardia said, sighing and sitting back.

"Go changed, Kardia. That shirt needs repairing." Dégel said, dipping his head at her. Kardia stood up and opened the lid of her Cloth box. She kept her spare clothes under the base. She pulled out a quarter sleeve dark blue shirt. She glanced round quickly and spotted a stream disappearing into a glade of trees.

"Be right back." Kardia said, standing up and following the trees round into the secluded glade.

**

* * *

**

SSHoshi404: YAY! First and Second Chapter done!

**Kardia: Why did you make me a GIRL?**

**SSHoshi404: Cause… there has already been a girl version of Dégel and Shadow Of Malice gave me the idea. So Meth!… - pokes tongue out-**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own SS Lost Canvas, but I wish I did!

Author note: Reviews would be wonderful and REALLY welcomed. NO FLAMES!

"_Be right back." Kardia said, standing up and following the trees round into the secluded glade. _

* * *

Kardia followed the stream to a deep pool and smiled.

'_Great. I need a bath anyway.'_ Kardia thought, letting her hair out, stripping and diving into the pool. She broke the surface of the water and flicked her wet hair back, creating an arc of water over her head. She carefully washed her skin and examined the bruises she had received in training.

'_Twenty Eight. Good. Double my lucky number.'_ Kardia thought, a smile playing on her lips. Kardia didn't notice but Dégel had come to check on her. He hid his Cosmos and stepped closer. He saw the familiar blue hair, darker from the water, and froze. A noose wrapped round his chest and he turned away. He gripped his own heart and panted.

'_No. She's my best friend, nothing more. Stop this.'_ Dégel told himself. But the image never left his mind. He walked back to the rest area and went about collecting firewood. Kardia came back, her wet hair plastered to her back.

"Hey, Dégel. When's dinner?" She asked, smiling.

"Soon. Give us a moment." Dégel said, watching the soup boil. He didn't notice Kardia come and sit next to him.

"Hey, Dégel. What was life like back home? I mean for you." Kardia asked, startling him. Kardia smiled slightly before staring at the fire.

"It was cold, but not freezing. I guess. You wouldn't like it, Kardia, the air could freeze the blood in your veins." Dégel said, smiling sadly. Kardia laughed slightly.

"And I miss my best friend. But that's in the past. Now I have Athena and her Saints." Dégel said, shaking his head and smiling at Kardia. Kardia smiled back and ran her fingers through her hair. She combed the knots out of it then pulled it back into a loose ponytail. They waited till the soup was cooked before they talked again.

"Dégel, what's in this? It's beautiful." Kardia sighed, swallowing her mouthful. Dégel smiled.

"Just threw a few things together. Thanks." He said, smiling. Kardia smiled and finished her soup. She yawned and curled up next to the fire. Dégel smiled and wrapped his cloak round her, keeping her warm. He curled up on the other side of the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

**SSHoshi404: Yay! Third Chapter up! Oh, and thank you to LicarlineAidaClyne and Cardia-XIII for your awesome reviews!**

**Kardia: Hate you!**

**SSHoshi404: Why?**

**Kardia: You made me a girl!**

**SSHoshi404: Aw! I can live with it. Shadow Of Malice is way better at your personality anyway!**

**Dégel: RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I don't own SS Lost Canvas, but I wish I did!

Author note: Reviews would be wonderful and REALLY welcomed. NO FLAMES!

_He curled up on the other side of the fire and fell asleep._

_Next Morning_

"Dé…Dégel!" Kardia's voice cried weakly. Dégel snapped his eyes open and bolted upright.

"Kardia?" He asked, looking around for the familiar dark blue hair.

"Dégel!" Kardia screamed, her voice full of pain. Dégel bolted to where the scream had come from.

"Dégel, it hurts. Really badly." Kardia sobbed, her Nail fully grown and flaming blood red. Dégel grabbed her and drew her into him.

"It's going to be alright. Try not to cry." Dégel whispered, letting her cry into his chest. He calmed her Cosmos and sat with her until she stopped crying, gently stroking her hair.

"I think this is the first time you have cried in front of anyone, Kardia." Dégel whispered, as her body-rocking sobs slowed. He heard Kardia laugh and let her go.

"Yeah and it will be the last. Come on, I want new 'toys' to 'play' with." Kardia spat, her smile still evident on her face. They packed up camp and shot towards Thébes.

"Ha. Looks like the Gods don't favor this town, eh, Queen?" Minotauros Gordon cackled.

"Yeah. And look. Here come some more 'valiant heroes' to save their town." Alraune Queen spat, seeing Kardia and Dégel. The two Saints skidded to a halt and scowled.

"Leave this place alone. Before you regret coming here at all." Dégel ordered, his voice hinting death. The two Spectres laughed.

"And if we don't?" Gordon growled. Dégel smirked and a gold flash raced towards the two Spectres.

"Shula has been aching for some fun, Spectres." Kardia hissed, taking her stance for 'Katakaio Needle'.

"Athena Saint. Oh! And Gold ones at that." Queen hissed, gleefully.

"Master Hades will be proud." Gordon spat. Kardia smirked and tightened her stance.

"We have warned you, Spectres. Let's have some fun." Kardia sneered, launching herself at Queen.

"Bloody Flower Scissors!" Queen cried, as Kardia launched 'Katakaio Needle'. Kardia was thrown back in a wave of deadly sharp petals. Kardia blocked but the petals sliced her arms like they were paper. Kardia cried out and her Cosmos rose again. As Kardia fought with Queen, Dégel was fighting against Gordon.

"Grand Axe Crusher." Gordon yelled, launching what reminded Dégel of El Cid's 'Excalibur'. Dégel dodged again and the blow back hit the two girls. Dégel heard Kardia scream as the pain in her heart got worse and he glared at Gordon.

"Come on, weak ass." Gordon spat, making Dégel glow with fiery Cosmos. Dégel launched his 'Aurora Execution' as Queen's and Kardia's Cosmos exploded. Queen's faded and Gordon dodged Dégel's attack and faced Kardia. Kardia's needle was fully grow and pulsing with Cosmos. Kardia smirked, her vision clouded with fury and pain.

"Come try it, Spectre. Your friend is long dead and 'Scarlet' is looking for a fresh blood victim." Kardia hissed, taking her 'Katakaio Antares' stance. Gordon honed in on her neck and launched 'Grand Axe Crusher'.

Kardia's POV

I watched as everything slowed down until it was barely moving. The only thing that registered was the pain in my heart. I saw that bastard's (Gordon) attack come towards me and everything sped up again. I felt an explosion of pain and then nothing. Not even the ground coming to meet me.

Dégel's POV

'This bastard is going to pay. Wait, what is Kardia doing? Why is she just standing there? Kardia, get out of the fucking way!' I watched as Kardia fell to Gordon's 'Grand Axe Crusher'. Gordon smirked at her then turned back to me. Now That BASTARD Is Going To DIE!

Dégel launched himself towards Gordon, furious. The glade of trees that surrounded them froze, making tall icicles.

"You will pay for what you have done, Spectre. To my friend and to these people." Dégel growled, preparing 'Aurora Execution'. Gordon was frozen solid even before he could prepare 'Grand Axe Crusher'.

"May your soul be trapped forever, Spectres." Dégel spat, spinning and walking over to Kardia. He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her heart. He rejected the urge to study her and cooled her fiery Cosmos.

'Kardia, you aren't going to die. Promise me that. You can't die. Please, I need you.' Dégel told her, kissing her. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their stuff. He cleared away all the ice and took Kardia and their stuff back to the halfway point. He re-set up camp and washed Kardia's wounds. The petal slices were paper cuts compared to Gordon's attack.

'Dégel, what are you doing? Anyone can see she is long dead.' A voice inside his head whispered. The gouge created by Gordon's attack had crushed Kardia's chest, seeing as though the blade was dull. She wasn't breathing and blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. Dégel choked out a single sob then composed himself again.

'You're still there, Kardia. Waiting for Athena. But she's not going to come. She is already alive. As you should be.' Dégel thought, expanding his Cosmos and beginning to heal her wound. Dégel took his time, matching up bone splinters with the shattered mess inside her chest. He jerked back suddenly when her almost none existent flame roared into life and she coughed up blood. Dégel helped her up right and she stared blankly at him.

"Are they gone, Dégel? God, I feel like shit." Kardia said, gripping her tight chest. Dégel sighed in relief and she glared at him.

"You want me to strap the rest of your wounds?" Dégel asked. Kardia sucked in a giant breathe of air, but before she could tell him where to stick himself, she coughed up another load of blood.

"Fine. So long as it stops this stabbing. It's like my lungs have a million holes in them. Now, hurry up." Kardia sighed, sitting in front of Dégel, her back to him, and stripping off her blood stained shirt. Dégel shook his head, pushing down the sudden and annoying urge to kiss Kardia and started wrapping the bandages round her chest. Kardia got fussy and wrapped the area round her breasts but let Dégel do the rest, showing abnormal respect for him.

"Thanks, Dégel. What happened? After Queen faded?" Kardia asked, turning back to face him, her chest completely covered by the bandages.

"You mean you don't remember?" Dégel asked, shocked. Kardia fidgeted then nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"Gordon attacked you, after dodging 'Aurora Execution' and you didn't even try to dodge. What the hell, Kardia? You just let the attack hit you. You didn't even try to move." Dégel explained, his voice full of frustration and sorrow.

"I couldn't see anything, Dégel. It was like I wasn't there. All I felt was pain and I saw dark blood and my body reacted, as if wanting to draw the darkness within me and expel it somehow, through his blood. And I saw your blood, Dégel, and it scared me." Kardia muttered, clasping her hands over her eyes and burying her head into her knees.

"What did you see, Kardia? What did you see?" Dégel demanded, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him. Kardia started crying.

"Kardia…" Dégel whispered.

"I didn't see anything. I knew you were there but I couldn't see you. There was only the blood in that bastard's veins and nothing else. I was scared that you had been killed, Dégel. I was terrified. I thought that in my blind fury and pain, I had killed everyone but that last God Damn Spectre." Kardia cried, burying her head into Dégel's chest.

"I'm sorry, Dégel. I just felt as if nothing was worth living anymore, if you were gone. I only ever had you, Dégel. You are my only true friend. And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do." Kardia choked, her sobs shuddering through her body.

"You'll never lose me, Kardia. I love you too much." Dégel said, kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I don't own SS Lost Canvas, but I wish I did!

Author note: Thank you all for those AWESOME comments! Oh, and Shadow Of Malice has started betaing, so the story is a little different now. Thanks again!

"_You'll never lose me, Kardia. I love you too much." Dégel said, kissing her. _

Kardia's POV

'Oh god. What The?'

Kardia pushed Dégel off her and blushed. Dégel blushed as well and stood up.

"Sorry, Kardia. I'll go find us something to eat." Dégel muttered, bolting away before Kardia could do anything.

After Dégel came back, Kardia had started a fire and washed off all the blood from the fight. She sat still as stone near the fire, drying off her hair. She stiffened then stared blankly at Dégel.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Kardia whispered, going back to staring at the fire.

"Kardia?" Dégel asked, coming closer. Kardia stiffened again and glared at the fire.

"I am extremely confused right now, Dégel. I just want to be alone." Kardia muttered, burying her head into her knees. Dégel nodded and put her share of the food at her feet, then left.

"I'm sorry, Dégel. I am sorry." Kardia sobbed, hugging her knees.

_Next Morning Around 6 O'clock_

_(Kardia had woken up and got her own breakfast and lunch)_

Dégel walked back into the clearing to see Kardia in the same position he had last seen her in.

"Kardia? Come on, Kardia. Please don't hate me. I am sorry. It's just I have fallen for you and I just couldn't control myself seeing you so upset. I am truly sorry." Dégel apologised. He sat down next to her and closed his eyes.

"I understand if you want to ignore me but I really need you to talk to me, Kardia. Please." Dégel whispered, burying his head into his folding arms. Suddenly Kardia shifted. Dégel heard her soft snores and smiled.

"Dégel…don't go. Please… Dégel! I'm sorry…I do love you…Please Dégel…Understand…I didn't mean to hurt you…Dégel!" Kardia cried in her sleep. She bolted upright and burst into tears.

"Dégel. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I can't admit to you that I love you. I have always loved you. I have loved everything about you. Your ice. Your rare smiles. I can't live without you. Dégel, please don't leave." Kardia cried, sobbing.

"Why are you crying, Kardia? I am right here." Dégel whispered, making Kardia freeze. She turned her head and gasped. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Kardia." Dégel whispered, as Kardia pulled back. Kardia smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Dégel." Kardia whispered against his lips. Dégel kissed her back and Kardia wrapped her arms round his neck. Dégel tightened his grip round her waist and Kardia ran her hands down his back.

'Do you know how long I have wanted to do this?' Dégel asked. Kardia smiled and the way she kissed him changed. It went from chaste to one full of lust and longing.

'I can understand. I need you, Dégel. I want you, as mine and mine alone.' Kardia replied, pulling away and staring at him. Dégel wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"Dégel?" Kardia asked. Dégel smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Yes, Kardia?" Dégel asked, brushing her hair behind her ears. Suddenly Kardia gasped in pain and doubled over. Dégel stalled before grabbing her and holding her to him, cooling her heart. Kardia choked out a swear and Dégel smiled.

"As you were saying?" Dégel asked, as Kardia's heart went back to its normal rhythm. Kardia smiled and buried her hand into his hair.

"How far do you want to go?" Kardia whispered. Dégel shivered slightly and smirked.

"Not far enough, Kardia. This is no place for 'that'." Dégel sighed.

"Of course. How far tonight though?" Kardia whispered, her hot breath against his neck. Dégel pulled her closer.

"Like I said. Not far enough." Dégel breathed. Dégel buried his head into the nape of her neck and drew in her smell. What seemed like an age for Dégel, was a few moments for Kardia.

"Find something you like?" Kardia hissed. Dégel smirked against her and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, actually I did. And its name's Kardia." Dégel breathed, wrapping his hands round her waist and drawing her even closer.

"Dégel, you're still hurt. We should rest." Kardia sighed sadly. But Dégel didn't let her go. He kissed her again, moving up her neck, along her cheekbone and to her lips. Kardia relaxed and wrapped her arms round his neck.

'After this, Kardia.' Dégel whispered inside her head. He pulled her face close to his and held it there. Kardia felt something slide into her mouth. Kardia stalled but Dégel pulled her closer.

'It's alright. Just go with it. You taste so wonderful, Kardia.' Dégel breathed, beginning again. Kardia opened her mouth a little more and Dégel's tongue wandered inside her mouth. Dégel curled his tongue round hers and pulled her tongue into his mouth. Kardia felt an explosion of the most wonderful taste. She moaned and something warmed inside her. She drove her tongue further, exploring him, tasting him. She suddenly felt something press into her thigh and broke away. Dégel blushed and muttered something. Kardia laughed and held him closer.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we continue?" Kardia gasped. Dégel looked up at her and nodded. Kardia sat back and Dégel stared at her.

"Knees are starting to hurt. Sorry." Kardia grumbled. Dégel just smiled and sat cross legged on the ground. He patted his lap.

"You aren't serious?" Kardia asked, glaring at him slightly.

"You want to continue, right? Well, now it won't hurt your knees." Dégel stated. Kardia froze and smiled provocatively. She stood up and closed the distance again. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"No funny stuff, alright? As you said, this isn't the place for 'that'." Kardia whispered, wrapping her legs round his hips, making herself comfortable. Dégel nodded and Kardia smiled again.

"Thank you, Dégel." Kardia whispered against his lips. She plunged straight into it. Dégel felt her slide her tongue in and she shuddered. He felt her heart skip a beat, literally. She stared at him and he smiled. She smiled, her kisses becoming more urgent and longing. Dégel felt her temperature rise and his body reacted involuntarily. Kardia felt his reaction pressing into her core and pulled back slightly.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Dégel muttered, letting her go. Kardia put her palms on his chest, holding him in place. Her gaze dropped to his core then rose back up to his eyes. Her eyes were glazed over with longing passion. She placed her core over his and moaned, as his pressed into hers.

"Kardia, not yet. Not here." Dégel choked, barely containing himself. Kardia groaned but sat back.

"Why not? I want it; you want it, why not?" She pleaded. Dégel smiled and scooped her back to him.

"You don't want to freeze in the morning, do you? Once we get back, there is the warmth of the bed sheets. Out here there is nothing. I don't want you to lose the heat of the moment because you are cold." Dégel whispered, making Kardia shuddered. Kardia nodded but sat back on his core again.

"Just a little longer?" She pleaded, her eyes fully glazed over again. Dégel stiffened again and bit down on his lip. He nodded stiffly.

"I'll go slowly. You are just too enticing, Dégel. I cannot wait until I share your bed." Kardia groaned, as her core heated against his. Dégel held back a moan himself. Kardia must have noticed because she kissed him, grinding slightly on him. Dégel groaned slightly, which only made her work faster.

'Reach it. Moan, groan, and cry in pleasure. I want to know you're enjoying this as much as I am.' Kardia's new side whispered to him. Dégel pulled back and Kardia frowned. He adjusted her position, placing her fully against him. He groaned, not bothering to hold it back. Kardia started her grinding again. Dégel moaned loudly and his whole body shook. Kardia moaned and pushed herself closer, the only thing stopping them going further were their clothes. Kardia cried out in pure bliss and released. Dégel cried out as he went limp against Kardia. Kardia smiled and buried her head against him.

"Oh god. I definitely cannot wait now. I will have you, Kardia. You will be mine." Dégel breathed, pulling her closer and letting her sleep.

**SSHoshi404: Hooray! Chapter 5!**

**Kardia: -fury flames-**

**SSHoshi404: What?**

**Kardia: YOU NOT ONLY MADE ME A GIRL YOU MADE ME A PROVOCATIVE LITTLE …**

**Dégel: I don't mind. At least it's not a Yaoi.**

**Kardia: YOU AREN'T HELPING, DEGEL!**

**Dégel: -sigh- RnR?**

**SSHoshi404: Yeah! Please? Kardia put that sword down! HELP ME, DEGEL!**

**Kardia: -chases SSHoshi404 with sword- heh heh…**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I have nothing to claim so I don't know why I have to do this because you all know I don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, so yeah.

Author Note: Thanks everyone for waiting for my updates!

"_Oh god. I definitely cannot wait now. I will have you, Kardia. You will be mine." Dégel breathed, pulling her closer and letting her sleep._

_Next Morning_

"Kardia, it's time to wake up. We need to head out soon." Dégel's voice called, breaking her deep sleep. Kardia bolted upright and glanced round, not knowing where she was. She didn't see Dégel and panicked.

"Dégel, where are you?" Kardia cried, searching more frantically. She felt something under her shift and looked over her shoulder. Dégel smiled at her and wrapped his arms round her waist. Kardia relaxed and slumped against him.

"Please don't ever do that again, Dégel." Kardia sighed, enjoying his cool warmth. Dégel smiled and held her closer.

"What are we going to tell the others when we get back to Sanctuary? About us I mean." Dégel wondered. Kardia stiffened.

"I don't know and care at this point. So long as I have you, I don't care what they think." Kardia muttered, turning to face Dégel and kiss him. Dégel kissed her back and lifted her up into his arms as he stood. Kardia looped her arms round his neck and pressed into him.

"I know. But we have to tell them something." Dégel breathed. Kardia kissed him again.

"We'll tell them the next morning that I had an attack, a really horrible one, and it took all night to heal it, causing us to fall asleep. And I was delirious and shredded our clothes. That would shut them up." Kardia whispered. Dégel smirked.

"You really are sadistic. Come now. We best be getting back." Dégel smiled. Kardia sighed but left his embrace. She landed gently on the ground and took out some clean clothes.

"No peeking, alright?" She jibbed, turning her back on him and walking to the pool. After a few minutes she came back, hair plated tightly. Dégel ran a hand through his own hair and sighed.

"I need to wash it when we get back." He muttered as they lifted up their Cloths and began walking. Kardia smiled and stepped in front of him.

"Want me to wash it for you?" She whispered, leaning up towards him. Dégel smiled and took her hand.

"I'd like that a lot." He whispered and walked with her back to Sanctuary. Kardia stopped holding Dégel's hand as they got closer to Sanctuary and Dégel frowned slightly.

"We need to go see Pope Sage first. And I have a few things I need to fix up. I'll meet you after dinner." Kardia said, stepping further away and putting up her defensive walls again. They walked into Sanctuary and through the Temples, saying hello, towards the Pope's Temple.

"Ah, Kardia, Dégel. Did you defeat those Spectres in Thebes?" Pope Sage asked. Kardia and Dégel knelt onto the ground.

"Yes, we did, Pope Sage. But not without our troubles. We have extensive internal wounds we must heal to serve Athena properly. But the Spectres have been defeated and taken care of. We will hand our reports in when we have recovered." Kardia explained. Pope Sage nodded and dismissed them. Kardia and Dégel went their separate ways and Kardia walked to her Temple. It seemed lonely without Dégel by her side but she forced that down, cleaning up her Temple and packing away her clothes and washing her dirty ones.

"Kardia, dinner's being served in the Pope's Temple tonight. To celebrate your first mission being a success." Regulus's voice cried from the hall. Kardia looked up and walked out to meet him. The Leo Gold Saint smiled at her and she sneered.

"Want to taste Scarlet Needle for yourself, Leo?" Kardia spat, turning her back on him and walking towards the Pope's Temple. Regulus smirked and walked beside her all the way.

_After Dinner_

"Dégel?" Kardia whispered into the darkness of the Aquarius Temple. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Kardia slumped heavily against one of the visible pillars.

"Kardia, what are you doing here so late? Is it another attack?" Dégel's voice asked. Kardia looked up at him and made it look like she was having a VERY violent attack.

"Let's get you inside. We need to lye you down somewhere." Dégel stated, looping his arm round her back and placing her arm across his shoulders. He helped her to his room and shut the door. Kardia instantaneously wrapped her arms round Dégel's neck and kissed the life out of him. She slide her hands under his shirt and traced his well toned chest.

"It hurts, Dégel. Worse than before." Kardia choked. Dégel smiled against her and stripped off his shirt. Kardia drew back and began tearing the shirt into believable strips, piercing the shirt first with the star points of Scorpio. She threw the strips round the room and ran her hands along his bare chest and felt him shudder.

"Kardia, you're boiling up." Dégel choked. He gripped her shirt and peeled it off her. Kardia repeated the piercing and tearing. She threw it above them and let it act like confetti. She pulled Dégel closer and let him wrap his arms round her.

"It's so hot, Dégel. I can't stand it." Kardia moaned, feeling her core temperature rise. Dégel smiled against her and stripped off her bra as well. Kardia shuddered and buried her hands into his hair.

'Further. I want more.' Kardia's voice told him. Dégel lifted her up and wrapped her legs round his waist.

'How far though?' He asked, causing Kardia to smirk and pull away. She stared longingly at him.

"As far as need be. It hurts, Dégel." Kardia pleaded, tugging at his pants elastic. Dégel smirked and captured her mouth again. Kardia tugged faster and more urgently. Dégel held her to him and slipped her pants off before placing her down. Kardia stood fully bare and tore Dégel's pants off him, not bothering with the star points. She drew him closer and pressed her lips against his.

"I can't contain it anymore. The pain is too much." Kardia choked, heating up against him. Dégel stiffened and wrapped his hands under her backside. He lifted her up and pressed her core against his naval. He kissed her chest, enjoying her quickening breath and rising heat. He pressed one hand against her core and she moaned, her leg twitching slightly.

'Give me yourself, Kardia. Show me you want this and won't regret it.' Dégel murmured inside her head. Kardia gripped his head in her hands and stared down at him. She nodded and Dégel smirked at her. Kardia wriggled out of his hold and kissed him longingly. Dégel lifted her up again and placed her on the soft sheets. Kardia watched as he knelt over her and kissed her.

"Dégel, It Hurts." Kardia cried, arching her back towards him. Dégel left her lips and worked his lips down the length of her body. Kardia heated up again and her breath quickened more. He moved back up again and pressed his hips against hers. Suddenly Kardia looked worried.

"Will it hurt? More than this attack?" Kardia whispered, her eyes longing but panicked. Dégel smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Only slightly. Don't move until the pain is gone though." Dégel breathed, plunging into her. Kardia gasped and her body bucked slightly. Kardia moaned and tried to move. Dégel wrapped his arms round her waist and stared at her.

"Don't move. It will pass." He murmured. Kardia groaned then smiled dreamily. She arched her back towards him and Dégel cocked his head questionly. Kardia smirked and kissed him.

'Give me more. It's so good.' Kardia groaned, pressing her hips closer. Dégel conceded and started rocking back and forth. Kardia moaned and rocked with him.

"Dégel?" Kardia whispered. Dégel looked at her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kardia breathed, burying her head into his neck, nipping at the skin. Dégel smirked and plunged deeper, feeling her muscles tighten. Kardia moaned and kissed him. She worked her tongue into his open mouth and clawed at his shoulders, making him work faster.

"Further, more. It's killing me, Dégel." Kardia cried, muffled against his lips. Dégel worked harder and brushed her sensitive point. Kardia stifled a scream and kissed Dégel more urgently.

'I can't scream. Not here. I'm sorry.' Kardia breathed to Dégel. Dégel smirked and ravished her more and she struggled to stay silent. She passed out from the strain. Dégel soon followed.

**SSHoshi404: Yay! I win!  
Kardia: WHAT THE?**

**Dégel: Oh goddess!**

**SSHoshi404: Ha! Got you! I love writing this story!**

**Kardia & Dégel: WHAT?**

**SSHoshi404: Eep! Help me!**

**Kardia: No one is going to save you now, Hoshi! – evil laugh-**

**Dégel: I am not getting involved. RnR? Please, before the kill each other!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: Just saying I don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. But I do own Scarlet Burning's storyline and the attitude of female Kardia! So yeah.

Author Note: Sorry for changing the Rating but it needed to be done!

'_I can't scream. Not here. I'm sorry.' Kardia breathed to Dégel. Dégel smirked and ravished her more and she struggled to stay silent. She passed out from the strain. Dégel soon followed._

_The Next Day_

"Wake up, Kardia. You need to go soon." Dégel's voice whispered. Kardia rolled over and opened her eyes. Teal strands of hair blocked her view.

'My hair's not teal.' Kardia thought, brushing the strands away.

"Having fun?" Dégel's voice whispered again, as arms wrapped round her waist. A feather light kiss was placed on her crown and Kardia looked up, pressing her head into a cool chest. Dégel smiled down at her. Kardia smiled back and chuckled.

"Loads. What about you?" Kardia asked. Dégel smiled and tightened his grip. Kardia giggled but stopped.

"What's wrong, Kardia?" Dégel asked concern evident in his eyes. Kardia gripped his wrists and prided Dégel's hands off her waist. She grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it round herself as she stood up.

"Nothing." Kardia muttered, sighing at her destroyed clothes. Dégel stared at her, curious yet sad. Kardia felt something gnaw at her conscious. She turned away from him and tightened her grip on the bed sheet.

"Something's wrong, Kardia. What did I do?" Dégel breathed. Kardia dared a look back at him. Kardia half melted. Dégel was sitting up, the doona pooled in his lap, covering his privates. Kardia mentally slapped herself and looked away.

"Nothing. You have done nothing." Kardia muttered. Dégel silently stood up and wrapped the doona round his waist. He walked quietly to Kardia. She was crying.

"Please don't cry, Kardia. Please." Dégel pleaded, gripping her shoulder with his free hand. Kardia spun round and buried her head into Dégel's chest.

'What happened last night?' Kardia's voice resounded in his head. Dégel wrapped his arm round her waist and walked with her back to the bed. He sat down, letting her sit next to him.

"You had an attack. A very large one. You were disorientated and destroyed our clothes." Dégel explained.

'Don't you remember?' Dégel asked. Kardia looked up at him. He smiled and dried her eyes.

'I do. It was just a shock waking up like that.' Kardia whispered, pressing Dégel's hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. Dégel tightened his grip slightly and pulled her face closer to his. Kardia smiled and Dégel kissed her. Kardia kissed him back until they both were breathless. Dégel brushed away the bed sheet round Kardia's body and pulled her closer, running his fingers down her spine, making her mew and arch into him.

'You are such a tease.' Kardia breathed, her telepathic voice mimicking her breathlessness. Dégel smirked and nibbled her bottom lip. Kardia opened her mouth more and Dégel took advantage of that. He made sure that no spot in her mouth was left untasted, making a mental picture in his soul. Kardia mewled again and pressed closer to him, twirling her fingers through his hair.

'But you love it.' Dégel whispered, moving back a little. Kardia folded her legs up under her and shuffled towards him, lifting her head once she was close enough.

'I always have.' Kardia whispered, pulling him closer and kissing him. She traced down his chest, feeling his muscles stiffen then relax, like they always did in training.

'Must you do that?' Dégel asked. Kardia smirked and dug her fingers into his chest.

'Of course! What's wrong with it?' Kardia whispered. Dégel shifted slightly and broke away.

'Because, there is no time to fully ravish you this morning.' Dégel stated, closing his eyes. Kardia smiled and placed her hand on his heart. She traced down his muscles to his hips. Dégel suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

'I won't be able to stop myself if you keep going like that.' Dégel hissed, nipping at her neck. Kardia tilted her head, giving him more access.

'Not like I care. But you are right. Let's leave this game till another time. I need to go get dressed.' Kardia sighed, standing up and wrapping the sheet round her like a toga. Dégel smiled and walked to his closet.

"Here. Try this on. Don't ask." Dégel said, handing Kardia a dark blue dress. Kardia sneered slightly but nodded. She walked into the bathroom and slipped the soft fabric on. She wrapped the visible parts of her body in bandages and stepped out of the bathroom. Dégel had wrapped his body as though he had taken Kardia's Katakaio Needle. He smiled at the blushing Kardia and kissed her, long and hard.

"You look beautiful, Kardia." Dégel whispered, walking with her to her Temple. Kardia smiled.

"Where were you hiding this, Dégel?" Kardia asked, fingering the cuffs of the sleeves. Dégel sighed but smiled slightly.

"My friend, Unity, put it in my stuff when I left to become a Saint. I have never found time to throw it away." Dégel explained. Kardia smiled and nodded. She heard metal on stone and looked down the stairs. El Cid was walking up towards them.

"Morning, El Cid." Kardia said, dipping her head. El Cid looked quickly between her and Dégel.

"Nice dress, Kardia. Looks good on you." El Cid commented, looking at Kardia. Kardia smirked at him and stuck her index finger at him.

"Scarlet nearly killed me last night, El Cid. Don't make me let her out on you." Kardia growled. El Cid smiled and nodded. Kardia let her hand drop.

"I should be fine now, Dégel. Thanks though." Kardia said, smiling at them and walking down the stairs. El Cid and Dégel watched after her and El Cid smirked at him.

"If you aren't going to tell her, someone is going to steal her away." El Cid warned, continuing on up to the Pope's Temple. Dégel sighed and stared down after Kardia before walking to his Temple. Kardia walked into her room and shut the door. She stripped off the dress and pulled on her spare trainers. She folded the dress up and walked out, enjoying the warm sun.

"You alright, Kardia? I saw you stumble up to Dégel's Temple last night." Sisyphus asked, walking into her temple.

"Had a massive attack last night. I can barely remember what happened. Dégel knows more about it than what I know. All I know was that I shredded all our clothes. Then passed out." Kardia explained. Sisyphus nodded.

"Alright. Then I don't want you training today." Sisyphus stated, watching as Kardia's jaw dropped.

"What? But I haven't been here for over a week. I need to get back into routine." Kardia cried. Sisyphus shook his head.

"No. Pope Sage clearly explained to me that if you ever had a massive attack, you were to sit out and let your heart rest. And no missions for the time being." Sisyphus explained, turning round and walking away. Kardia growled and punched the closest pillar.

"Hey, watch it!" Manigoldo's voice yelled, as he jumped back. Kardia glared at him and he glared back.

"Just leave me alone, Crab. Unless you want to be cracked open and stuffed." Kardia growled. Manigoldo chuckled and smirked at Kardia.

"Sounds like fun. Oh, wait, If the old man found out about you fighting, he would skin you alive." Manigoldo sneered, dodging Kardia's fist. Manigoldo laughed and raced out of the Temple. Kardia sighed and leant against the pillar.

"What's the matter, Kardia?" A voice asked. Kardia spun round and sighed. Regulus stood there, smiling his cocky smile

"Nothing. None of your concern, lion." Kardia hissed, ignoring Regulus. Regulus just smiled and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Kardia. See you. And good luck getting better." Regulus said, walking down the stairs. Kardia groaned and sat down heavily, leaning against the pillar behind her.

"Is your heart giving you trouble again, Kardia?" A voice asked. Kardia looked up and bolted upright. It was Pope Sage.

"No, Pope Sage. I am grumbling because I cannot train as per your orders." Kardia explained, bowing. Pope Sage nodded.

"You need to rest, Kardia. Dégel has just explained what happened to me and sternly expressed his concern for your well being." Pope Sage stated. Kardia nodded.

"I understand, Pope Sage. I shall rest." Kardia sighed, bowing and slinking back to her room.

**SSHoshi404:- Yay! Finished Chap 7!**

**Kardia:- -K.O.-**

**Dégel:- I think you have killed him.**

**SSHoshi404:- Sweet! Yay! The Scorpion is Dead!**

**Kardia:- -wakes up- What The Fuck? Do You Want To Be Katakaio Needled?**

**Dégel:- RnR?**

**SSHoshi404:- Not really. I just find this story fun to write!**

**Kardia:- ARGH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: Rating is now M+, because it needs to be.

"_I understand, Pope Sage. I shall rest." Kardia sighed, bowing and slinking back to her room._

_Later That Day_

"Kardia, dinner!" Regulus called, walking through Kardia's Temple. He received no answer and was about to leave before his curiosity got the better of him. He walked into Kardia's private quarters and knocked on her door. It creaked open and Regulus poked his head in.

"Kardia, didn't you hear me? Dinner is being served in Athena's Temple tonight." Regulus called, seeing her curled up on her bed. He sighed and stepped closer. He shook her shoulder roughly then prepared to be killed. Nothing happened. Regulus stared at Kardia and placed his index finger on her main artery. She had no pulse. Regulus stumbled back and raced up to the only person who he knew could help Kardia, Dégel.

_At the Aquarius Temple_

"Regulus, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Dégel asked, seeing the Leo Saint burst into his Temple, breathless.

"Something's….happened…to…Kardia." Regulus choked, still trying to catch his breath. Dégel stalled then shook his head roughly.

"Calm down and tell me what has happened." Dégel demanded. Regulus slowed his breathing and calmed himself down.

"I called her for dinner and when she didn't answer, I wondered into her private quarters, thinking she was resting. I went to knock on her door and it swung open. When I saw her curled up on her bed, I thought she was sleeping. I shook her and she didn't wake. Then I checked her pulse and SHE HAD NONE!" Regulus cried, making Dégel stop breathing himself.

"Go tell the Pope NOW!" Dégel commanded, rushing towards the entrance of his Temple, towards the Scorpio Temple. Regulus did as he was told and raced up to the Pope's Temple. Dégel had just reached the Sagittarius Temple when he truly began to show how panicked he was. He skidded to a halt in the Scorpio Temple; his Gold Cloth sending off sparks on the marble floor. He raced down the hall that led to Kardia's room. It seemed endless. Dégel pushed himself further and burst through the door. Kardia was curled into a ball, hands clasping at her shirt tightly, as though she was having an attack. Dégel rushed to her bedside and began his preliminary checks. Regulus was right, she had no pulse. Her Cosmos was weak and dying.

'Please don't be… Kardia!' Dégel cried, as her Cosmos wavered then died. Dégel positioned Kardia like when he was giving her treatment and ignited his Cosmos. He stared sadly at Kardia's peaceful face and choked back tears. He plunged his Cosmos into her and began healing the damage the latest attack had caused. He barely heard more running footsteps and shocked gasps. A hand came softly to Dégel's shoulder and he looked up. Pope Sage looked back at him with sad eyes. He shook his head. Dégel looked between Pope Sage's face and Kardia's and shook his head, shrugging off Pope Sage's hand. He burnt his Cosmos to the limit until he heard a murmured conversation. Pope Sage was talking with the other Saints.

'Dégel, leave her be. She is beyond even Athena's help.' He heard a few of them think.

'How can I hear them think? I don't care if she is beyond Athena's help or anyone's help, I love her and I am bringing her back. And if I can't, I would happily die for her.' Dégel thought to himself, burning his Cosmos higher.

"Pope Sage, stop him! He is going to kill himself at this rate!" El Cid cried, knowing that this was as high as anyone's Cosmos could go before collapsing.

"Leave him be. He will be fine. The Aquarius Saint and Scorpio Saint have always walked a dangerous path. He needs her to continue on. Like Gemini or Yin and Yang, you cannot have one half without the other. Kardia is Dégel's other half. Without her, he has no reason to be." Asmita spoke, watching Dégel with blind eyes.

"No! Dégel! Stop This Madness!" El Cid cried, racing towards the Ice Saint. Dégel's stare was blank. El Cid tried to grab Dégel's shoulder but his hand was frozen before he could even get close. Suddenly El Cid watched a tear drop fall from Dégel's jaw bone and freeze mid air. He watched it fall to the ground and shatter. El Cid looked into Dégel's eyes and stopped. Dégel's ice cold glaze was gone, replaced by overwhelming sadness.

'You care for her, Dégel. Does she return those feelings?' El Cid thought. Suddenly Dégel looked at El Cid and closed his eyes. He opened them again and went back to what he was doing. El Cid scrambled to his feet as Dégel's Cosmos hit another level.

"He needs to know he is not alone. We need to help him." El Cid cried, looking at Pope Sage.

"No this is a battle only he can fight. If he cannot save her, he will die trying." Pope Sage stated. El Cid stared back at Dégel. His hands were trembling and he was pale. Suddenly something hot whipped at the cold air round Dégel. It snapped across his shoulders and he jerked away. The warmth circled round his throat and threatened to crush him unless he stopped. Dégel forced his Cosmos to burn brighter.

"Does he want to kill himself? He's gone too far! He won't survive!" Regulus cried. Asmita glared at the boy and Regulus shut up.

"We must leave him. Spectators are no help." Asmita stated, turning round and walking away. Pope Sage followed after, everyone following him. Dégel let his tears fall and kissed Kardia's bruised knuckles.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." Dégel whispered, brushing Kardia's hand on his cheek. The fire wrapped round his throat brightened as another fought against it for control.

'Dégel? I can't get home. I can't! Please stop, Dégel. I would only hurt you!' Kardia's voice sobbed.

'You could never hurt me, Kardia. Not in a million years.' Dégel thought. He kissed her knuckles again, praying for her.

'I would! I am even causing you pain now, even though I am dead. Just let me go, Dégel!' Kardia cried, the fire tightening round his throat. Dégel smiled sadly and he stared at her still form. He stroked over her cheek and along her neckline.

'The only thing that is causing me pain is not being able to hold you in my arms, to see you crying, see you half killing yourself every fight you get into. I need you to be here, by my side, to warm my heart and soul. I would give my life just to see you smile.' Dégel smiled, running his fingers along her lips. Kardia was crying now.

'No! I'll just hurt you, beyond repair, and you would leave me. This is safer. I don't get hurt this way, to see you with another. Just leave me, Dégel!' Kardia cried, the fire cutting off all his oxygen. Dégel choked out half a cry. He calmed down and knelt closer to Kardia's face. He kissed her cheek, feeling the tears she was crying.

'I can't, Kardia. I love you with all my soul. I cannot let you die without me being by your side for the journey to the Underworld.' Dégel whispered, kissing her lips. The fire round his neck strengthened then collapsed. He felt another Cosmos join his and felt Kardia's heart start beating. She shivered as her nerves absorbed the freezing cold air. Dégel felt as Kardia began to register where she was. She kissed him back, feverously. Dégel kissed her back with the same amount of need and want. Kardia slid her hands under his shirt collar and started clawing at his shoulders, wanting more. Dégel groaned but broke away. He shut his Cosmos down and felt the full effects of reviving Kardia overcome his needs.

'Later, then?' Kardia asked, staring at him. Dégel barely had time to nod as he fell into her lap, asleep. Kardia smiled warmly and stood up. She lifted him onto the bed and lay down next to him. She curled up against him, enjoying his warmth and presence.

_The Next Morning_

"Dégel, are you alright?" Kardia asked, seeing him still resting. He smiled in his sleep and she kissed his forehead. She noticed angry red marks under his collar and pulled back his collar. Scratch marks littered his shoulders. Kardia almost cried out then and there until warm arms wrapped round her waist. She looked at Dégel and saw him open his right eye a crack. He sent his Cloth away and pulled her even closer. Kardia saw the burn marks she had caused and let out a strangled sob. Dégel kissed her face and eyes, drying her tears.

"My beautiful flame, what makes you cry?" Dégel asked, his breath playing in the shell of her ear. Kardia stroked his neck and the scratch marks. Dégel smiled and moved her hair from her neck. He kissed her neck and bit into the soft flesh. Kardia didn't flinch or cry out, just took Dégel's bite with deafening silence.

"I hurt you, Dégel. I am sorry." Kardia sobbed, Dégel still latched onto her neck. He sucked until he could taste blood and moved away.

"No you didn't. The fire hurt for a while but you get over it. But your 'love marks' have branded me as yours. And that is where I want to be." Dégel whispered, kissing her face again. Kardia pulled away but Dégel tightened his grip. He kissed her and Kardia stopped. He kissed her with overwhelming passion. Kardia melted against him and he kissed harder. Kardia answered with the same amount of passion. She slide her hands under his shirt, carving into his left peck, the sign of Scorpio.

'Dégel, you are still drained. You need to rest.' Kardia warned, as Dégel began to slide his hands under her shirt. Dégel groaned and stopped. Kardia looked at him as he began to go back to sleep. He looked complete yet not. He smiled at her and drifted back to sleep. Kardia sighed sadly and lay down next to him, watching him sleep. He snaked his arms round her waist, dreaming. Kardia squeaked as he buried his head in her hair. Kardia didn't move and drifted off to sleep herself.

**SSHoshi404:- Yes! 8 chapters done!**

**Kardia:- I still can't believe people are reading this fucking story!**

**Dégel:- Even after you changed the rating!**

**SSHoshi404:- Of course! And I love them for it! Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: Rating is now M+, because it needs to be.

_Kardia didn't move and drifted off to sleep herself._

_The Next Day_

"Kardia, what are you doing? Go rest!" Dégel's voice called from the entrance way of her Temple. Kardia groaned, staring at him before placing her dirty dishes in the kitchen. She sighed and walked back into her room. She was about to open the door as footsteps followed her down the hall. She spun round ready to strike. Dégel stood, watching her from the entrance way.

"Must you?" Kardia hissed, closing down her Cosmos. Dégel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes. You haven't healed properly from your ordeal. I was just making sure." Dégel stated, stepping towards her. Kardia scoffed.

"Sure. Like how you disappeared during the night. What would have happened if I had another attack?" Kardia spat.

-Flashback-

Dégel's POV

'I guess she will be alright now. Nothing is going to hurt her.' He thought, lifting himself up from the bed. He slid his arms from around her waist and stood up. Kardia mewled and placed her hand on his forearm. Dégel looked back at her. Her hair was splayed out round her, her face and body still dreaming. Dégel smiled sadly at her and stroked her bangs from her eyes, running his fingers along her cheekbones.

"Sorry, my flame. I must go now. I will be here tomorrow." Dégel whispered, kissing her neck and face. He stroked the bite mark he had given her and walked out.

-End Flashback-

"I was not needed at that time. Your heart was fine and calm, you weren't about to have another attack." Dégel brushed off her fury with ice cold calmness. Kardia lost her spark and stared sadly at him. Dégel stepped forwards and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I didn't know it meant so much to you." He whispered, stroking her back and kissing her crown. Kardia kissed his heart.

"It did and still does." Kardia muttered, gripping his shirt. Dégel nuzzled her head, breathing in her scent. Kardia started sobbing and Dégel hugged her closer.

"Easy now. I am here now, like I promised." Dégel whispered, tightening his grip round her. Kardia smiled against his chest and melted against him.

"I need to rest tonight, Dégel. I…We can't." Kardia whispered, breaking away. But Dégel held her closer.

"Who says so?" Dégel whispered. Kardia shivered and smiled.

"Everyone. We cannot wake them and state that it was another attack. I would be discarded as a Saint and sent away to heal. I don't want that, Dégel." Kardia whispered, breaking away finally. She walked quietly to her room but Dégel slipped in with her.

"Dégel? Why are you still here?" Kardia asked, as Dégel stepped closer. He smiled and grabbed her.

"I can call to you in our dreams and try it that way. That way no one can hear you scream in pleasure just me. Not even your body will cry out." Dégel whispered, letting her go. Kardia smiled and watched him leave.

_Later That Night _

'Kardia? Open your eyes. You're alright here.' Dégel's voice called, snapping her away from a dreamless sleep and into a dream. Kardia woke to find herself in a small lodge, right on the beach. The sun was setting into the sapphire ocean, turning the sky blood red and orange. She spun round, seeing her dream home come to life. She watched as the waves lapped the beach and a soft breeze rolled through the house, stirring the curtains.

'Kardia? What's wrong?' A familiar voice asked. Dégel stepped through the glass doors, dressed in swim shorts. Kardia sighed and stepped towards him.

'How is this possible? I only ever dreamt of this place once, enjoying the cool waters, without worrying about my heart.' Kardia asked, staring out into the ocean. She stepped out into the world and walked down onto the beach, Dégel following. She stepped onto the cool sand and smiled. She took off into the water, laughing and twirling round as the water lapped at her middle. Dégel followed her in, smiling at her.

'It's perfect, Dégel. How is it possible?' Kardia asked.

'I haven't worked that out yet. But it shows what you want most in life.' Dégel explained. Kardia nodded and stared at the sun. Dégel smiled as the fading light turned Kardia's skin gold. He wrapped his arms round her and stood with her, watching the sun set.

'Dégel, what did it show you?' Kardia asked, as the sun dipped below the horizon. Dégel broke away and started walking back towards the lodge. Kardia raced after him and grabbed his hand.

'Dégel, what's wrong?' Kardia asked. Dégel smiled sadly and shook his head.

'You don't want to know what my dream showed. It would force you away from me.' Dégel muttered. Kardia tightened her grip.

'Please, Dégel. I won't leave.' Kardia whispered. Dégel looked at her.

'I dreamt of a warm home, the smell of food floating in the air. I heard footsteps and turned round. It was…' Dégel stopped. Kardia looked at him.

'Who was it, Dégel?' Kardia asked. Dégel shook his head and broke away. He walked back into the lodge before Kardia caught up to him. She stopped him in the bedroom doorway.

'Who was it, Dégel?" She asked. Dégel smiled sadly and looked at her.

'You. And you were heavily pregnant.' Dégel muttered. Kardia froze in the doorway. Dégel brushed past her and stopped behind her.

'Dégel…' Kardia stammered. Dégel turned back to face her. She turned back to face him and blushed.

'Don't worry about it, Kardia. It's just a stupid dream. It means nothing.' Dégel muttered, before she could continue. Kardia shook her head and stepped closer to him.

'I don't mind. I just never thought you were thinking of children.' Kardia stammered. Dégel smiled and nodded. Kardia smiled.

'But we can't. I gave up this sort of thing when I became a Saint. I can't.' Kardia muttered, tears blurring her view. She buried her head into her hands. Dégel looked shocked.

'I want your children, Dégel. I would love that. But until I stop being a Saint and so do you, it can't happen.' Kardia sobbed. Dégel lifted her head up and kissed her passionately.

'I don't care for the future right now. I only am worried about here and now. Where I know I can enjoy you as you are.' Dégel breathed, trailing his hand along her thigh. Kardia moaned and trembled. Dégel dug his fingers into her inner thigh, near her core. Kardia moaned again and stared at him.

'In the bed is boring. How about on the couch?' Kardia asked, tracing her finger tip along his chest. Dégel nodded, grabbing her and kissing her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making his senses explode. He moaned against her lips. Kardia smiled slightly and forced his tongue back, forcing hers into his mouth. She felt the same explosion and made a mental blueprint of his mouth, which parts made him hard and which ones tapped into his sensitive point. Dégel removed her top and traced a trail of fire down her chest. Kardia moaned and drew him back up to her mouth. She traced along his chest again and right down to his lower abdomen. Dégel grabbed her hand and shoved it down into his pants, making her feel his reaction. Kardia gripped his length tightly and began rocking her hand back and forth, making Dégel moan.

'Kardia…Ahn!' Dégel cried, as she slid his pants down and encased his length with her mouth.

'Kardia…Ahn! Stop…Ahn! Oh God…Ahn!' Dégel cried, releasing inside her mouth. Kardia choked slightly as the hot liquid burst into her mouth but swallowed it down. Now she could only hear Dégel moaning.

'Ahn! Kardia! Ahn!' He cried, slumping back onto the couch. Kardia let him go and traced a trail of fire up to his mouth.

'Yes, my Aquarius?' Kardia asked, kissing him. Dégel moaned as she encased his length with her hands.

'Ahn! I want to give you what you have just given to me. Ahn!' Dégel cried as she tightened her grip. Kardia smiled and nodded, letting him go. Dégel instantly shoved her back, making her lie down. He removed her pants. He kissed all along her inner thighs, making her moan. He reached her core and slid his tongue inside her. Kardia moaned.

'Dégel! Ahn! Oh, Dégel!' Kardia moaned, feeling him inside her in a whole new perspective.

**SSHoshi404:- Look, the only reason I am splitting this into 3 chapters is to keep you reading, that's all!**

**Kardia:- I need to kill you!**

**Dégel:- I am not part of this. –Goes back to reading-**

**SSHoshi404:- Okay, Dégel. Kardia, you need to calm down. Everyone, thank you for commenting and loving this story! –bows-**


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: Rating is now M+, because it needs to be.

'_Dégel! Ahn! Oh, Dégel!' Kardia moaned, feeling him inside her in a whole new perspective._

'You taste so good, Kardia.' Dégel breathed. Kardia moaned and released, too turned on to care. Dégel removed his tongue from inside her and kissed her, feeling her breath quicken.

'Am I having an attack? Can I have them?' Kardia asked, gasping for air. Dégel stiffened again and shook his head.

'No, you're not having an attack. And no, you cannot have them here.' Dégel murmured, watching her blushing form gasping for oxygen, knowing he had done that to her. Kardia smiled and pressed her hips against his.

'Then I want to fuck like rabbits till I pass out.' Kardia gasped. Dégel smiled and kissed her.

'I can do that.' Dégel whispered. Kardia moaned as he slid inside her.

'Dégel…Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!' She moaned as he began to rock forwards and backwards. Dégel smiled and kissed her. Kardia wrapped her legs round his waist, giving him more access and wrapped her arms round his shoulders, clawing at his back. Dégel moaned as Kardia kissed his neck and chest, playing with his stiffened nipples. Kardia screamed as Dégel hit her sensitive point and stayed there. Dégel paused to listen to Kardia's scream.

'Why did you stop?' Kardia gasped, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs.

'Because. You're screaming is beautiful.' Dégel whispered, beginning again. Kardia moaned, tightening her grip on his waist. Kardia and Dégel released at the same time, Dégel collapsing against Kardia.

'That was…' Kardia panted, slumping back against the couch. Dégel nodded, too tired to talk. Kardia smiled and raised herself onto her elbows.

'Can we go again?' She asked, enjoying the look she got from Dégel. His eyes were a dark sea green, instead of his normal blue. He smiled and positioned himself near her core again.

'Not that way. The other way.' Kardia smiled, lifting herself from under him and gripping his length. Dégel's eyes went darker and he nodded. Kardia looked down at his length and smiled. It was a slightly darker colour to his skin, showing how much he was straining to become one with her. Kardia trailed her tongue down his length and it went darker. She began to suck on him and Dégel moaned.

'Kardia…Ahn! Why…Ahn!' Dégel begged, throwing his head back in pure bliss. Kardia smiled and broke away, causing Dégel to look at her. She kissed him and stroked his length with her hand.

'Because you taste perfect to me. And I like pleasing you like you please me.' Kardia whispered, going back to what she was doing. Dégel felt like he could explode as she began again.

'Ahn! I…can't…hold…it…AHN!' Dégel roared as he came inside her mouth. Kardia swallowed it all. She left his length. Its colour had returned to normal. Dégel suddenly grabbed her and kissed her.

'Ahn! Kardia, Ahn!' Dégel cried, as she traced his chest again. She watched his length become swollen and a very dark shade of his skin colour.

'I can't help it. I am feeling pleasure I have never had.' Dégel muttered, his eyes full of passion and yet sad. Kardia giggled and wrapped her legs round his waist, him still seated. He helped her slide onto him then was completely incapable. He was moaning and Kardia starting grinding. Dégel spasm and gasped for air.

'Ahn! Oh God! Ahn! Right There! Don't Stop! Ahn!' He cried, as Kardia worked faster. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her. He threw his head back with a roar as he came violently. Kardia smiled. She was gasping for air but she smiled. Dégel slumped back, gasping for oxygen so hard, she thought he was dying.

'Dégel?' Kardia asked. Dégel looked at her, his eyes so dark they could have been black. Kardia smiled and lay back against the couch.

'How far do you want to go?' She asked as Dégel loomed over her.

'No far enough.' Dégel whispered, burying his head into her hair. She fondled him and he grabbed her wrist.

'Not yet. Not yet. Your pleasure comes before my own. Please, Kardia." Dégel whispered. Kardia nodded and he kissed all over her, making her moan and arch to towards him.

'Dégel, my pleasure is your pleasure. Just don't stop.' Kardia moaned, as Dégel kissed her chest. Dégel's eyes were pure black now. Kardia moaned as he kissed her inner thigh, trailing his tongue past her core and up to her mouth.

'Please, Dégel. Ahn!' Kardia pleaded, as he kissed her. Dégel slid inside her, making her arch towards him and claw at his shoulders. Dégel smirked and kissed her harshly, making Kardia moaned and wrap her legs round his waist. Dégel started rocking and hit Kardia sensitive point. He went for so long; Kardia came five times before Dégel stopped. She was panting, exhausted by the act. Dégel heaved in large breaths, looking at Kardia.

'I'm sorry. I hurt you.' Dégel whispered, stroking Kardia's cheek. Kardia shook her head.

'No you didn't.' Kardia breathed. Dégel shook his head and cupped her cheek.

'I did, I know I did. God, I am awful. I hurt you for my own pleasure.' Dégel muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Kardia smiled sadly and kissed his palm. Dégel looked up at her.

'The pleasure I felt made the pain nonexistent. I thought you were never going to stop. Oh god, it was wonderful. I never thought I could reach that place over and over again.' Kardia moaned, lying back and letting herself remember. Dégel smiled and kissed her, trailing his hands down her body.

'Could you give me the other way?' Kardia begged. Dégel smiled and kissed a trail of fire down her body, making her moan. He nipped at her inner thighs and she spread her legs. Dégel kissed her core and entered her with his tongue.

'Ahn! Dégel! Ahn! Don't Stop!' Kardia cried as he pulled his tongue out and pushed it back in. She lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Kardia groaned and she released. Dégel lifted his head and kissed her core. Kardia dropped her legs and pulled his head back to her.

'When do we have to leave? If at all.' Kardia asked. Dégel smiled and kissed her harshly. Kardia moaned.

'Whenever we want. This may seem like hours of pleasure and turn out to be a normal sleep. We could be here well into the next day and it still would be night time back home.' Dégel explained, kissing her neck. Kardia moaned as he bit into the flesh and began sucking. He left a black angry bruise.

'So if we fell asleep here, we would go back home?' Kardia asked. Dégel shook his head and kissed the other side of her neck.

'No, we have to will ourselves away to go home.' Dégel explained, before repeating the bruising kiss on the other side of Kardia's neck. Kardia moaned and kissed him.

'Well, do you want me to wash your hair for you? Or later?' Kardia asked, as Dégel began to kiss her whole body again. Dégel smiled and lifted her into his arms as he stood up.

'I would like that very much.' Dégel smiled. Kardia moaned as he crushed her to him and kissed her breasts. He set her down in the bathroom and turned on the shower. They stepped under the hot water and Kardia kissed Dégel.

'Sit down and I'll do it.' Kardia said, grabbing the shampoo. Dégel sat down and at her feet and stroked her thighs, looking up at her. He stretched up and kissed her core. Kardia moaned but pushed his head down. She applied the shampoo and worked it through Dégel's hair, enjoying the feeling of it through her fingers. She washed the shampoo out and ran her fingers through Dégel's hair, combing out the knots. Dégel stood up and pulled Kardia under the water. He dragged his hands down her body as he knelt down.

'If you can do it the other way whilst I am standing, why can't I?' Dégel murmured, kissing her core, making Kardia moan and spread her legs. Dégel slid his tongue inside her and she moaned.

'Dégel…Ahn!' Kardia groaned, spreading her legs further. Dégel removed his tongue and stood back up. Kardia moaned as he kissed her. He slid his fingers into her core and Kardia gasped. Dégel froze and began to pull his fingers out but Kardia grabbed his wrist. She pressed another finger into her core and moaned.

'Ahn! Dégel! Ahn!' She moaned as he moved his fingers up and down. Kardia trembled and began to ride his hand. Dégel moved another finger into her and Kardia's eyes tore open and she gripped his shoulders, helping her stand up.

'Another, Dégel! Ahn! Another!' Kardia cried. Dégel put his last finger into her core and she screamed, riding harder and faster, taking herself higher. She collapsed against him, gasping for air. Her face was red and her wet hair stuck to her face. Dégel set her down and washed her hair for her, as she caught her breath. Once Dégel was finished, she spun round on the tiles and kissed his length, making him hard. Dégel looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

'Please?' Kardia asked, stroking him. Dégel bit back a moan and nodded.

**SSHoshi404:- Damn, this is taking longer than I wanted. ARGH!**

**Kardia: - I don't want to know…**

**Dégel: - -still reading-**

**SSHoshi404:- Hey, Dégel, would you like to say something? –crouches in front of Dégel-**

**Dégel: - -sighs and closes book- RnR?**


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: Rating is now M+, because it needs to be.

'_Please?' Kardia asked, stroking him. Dégel bit back a moan and nodded._

_The Next Morning_

Kardia woke, wrapped in a tangled mess of bed sheets and pillows.

'Morning, my Flame.' A voice whispered to her. Kardia spun round and smiled. Dégel was tying back his hair and smiling at her. Kardia yawned and stood up. Dégel handed her a change of clothes and Kardia smiled.

'Morning. What's for breakfast?' Kardia asked. Dégel smiled.

'Have to wait to find out.' He said, kissing her before walking out. Kardia laughed slightly and got dressed. She walked outside and smiled at the full Greek breakfast set out on the table.

'Like it?' Dégel asked, startling her. Kardia smiled and kissed his cheek.

'I never knew you could cook, Dégel. It's wonderful.' Kardia smiled. They sat down and ate the breakfast before Kardia giggled.

'What's wrong?' Dégel asked, looking at her. Kardia smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, making the chair creak.

'Nothing. I am just seeing a side of you I never knew you had.' Kardia whispered, kissing him. Dégel smiled and kissed her neck. Kardia tilted her head to one side and he nipped at the skin, avoiding the bruise. Kardia kissed him again before standing up.

'Coming for a swim?' Kardia asked, looking at him. Dégel stood up and followed her outside. Kardia dove into the water breaking the surface and flicking her wet hair out of her eyes. Dégel smiled and walked in after her. She spun round and hugged him.

'I think I could spend the rest of my life here.' Kardia sighed, as Dégel stroked her back.

'As could I. But this is a dream. It's not real.' Dégel said, making Kardia smile.

'The 'fun' feels real though.' Kardia whispered, kissing his neck. Dégel shuddered.

'Another round before we go back?' He moaned, making Kardia smile against his neck.

'Like I said yesterday. I want to fuck like rabbits.' Kardia whispered, making Dégel hard. She felt his reaction pressing into her hip and smile. She kissed him and dragged him out into deeper water. Dégel broke away and stared at her. Kardia smirked and gripped his length through his pants. Dégel moaned, arching towards her hand. Kardia smiled and kissed him, sending away his and her clothes.

'Deeper.' Dégel breathed. Kardia swam out further so that the water came up just past her chest. Dégel swam out to her and drew her into him. He took her breast in his mouth, dunking his head underwater. Kardia broke away from him and wrapped her legs round his hips, dragging him to her. She moaned as his length pressed against her core. But he didn't take her.

'Soon.' Dégel whispered, kissing her chest and lips. He left her breathless before taking her, hard and fast.

'I'll see you in the morning, my Flame.' Dégel whispered, kissing her breathless again. Kardia woke to the sun in her eyes. She groaned and sat up.

"I hate mornings." She groaned, before getting dressed into her training clothes. She wandered outside and yawned. She walked down to the training grounds and Manigoldo spotted her.

"Spar with me, Kardia?" He asked, drawing her attention. Kardia smirked and they began staring each other down. All the trainees stopped and got out of the way. Manigoldo called his Cloth and Kardia did the same.

"Praesepe Underworld Waves." Manigoldo cried, launching the attack. Kardia dodged and launched Katakaio Needle. They battled like that for an hour before Kardia felt her heart start burning. She collapsed, clawing at her chest. Manigoldo stalled and launched Praesepe Soul Burial Waves. Kardia dodged and dropped to her knees. Her breathing was becoming difficult and her vision clouding. Suddenly a black figure crossed her view and she gave into the pain, blacking out.

"Gold Cancer Manigoldo! Stop this death match right now!" Pope Sage ordered, causing Manigoldo to freeze. He spotted Pope Sage coming to rest between him and a struggling Kardia. Suddenly she collapsed. Manigoldo was about to race over but Pope Sage held him back.

"Too close and she would kill you in cold blood. Just let Dégel handle this." Pope Sage warned, as Dégel lifted Kardia up. Dégel transported him and Kardia to her room and began cooling her heart. Kardia shot upright and Dégel grabbed her, pinning her to the bed with his body. Kardia thrashed abut until Dégel called to her with his Cosmos. Kardia instantly stopped and calmed down. She looked at him and blushed at the position they were in.

"Later tonight, my Aquarius. Not here." Kardia moaned, arching towards him. Dégel kissed her deeply and drew back, leaving her to rest. Kardia woke during the night to a pain in her leg and a nasty burn on her arm.

"Soul Burial Waves can do that to you." A voice said, startling Kardia. Dégel smiled and placed his hand on the burn mark. He called his Cosmos into the burn and it disappeared and healed. Kardia smiled and buried her head into his neck. Dégel hugged her and she melted.

"I felt too tired tonight. I am sorry." Kardia muttered, making Dégel hugged her tighter.

"I don't mind. You were hurt, badly. I didn't mind." Dégel whispered, stroking her back. Kardia mewled and kissed his neck.

"Tomorrow for sure. I swear on my soul and Cosmos." Kardia breathed, making Dégel shudder. Kardia kissed his neck again and Dégel pulled her away.

"After what we did in the dream world, I don't know if I could hold off." Dégel whispered, walking away. Kardia smiled and went back to sleep.

_Next Morning_

"Kardia, are you alright?" Manigoldo asked. Kardia smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Kardia asked.

"No, Dégel took you away before you could start spasm." Manigoldo explained as they walked down to the training grounds.

"I'll sit out for today." Kardia said, as Manigoldo went down to train. She watched the others train.

"It stops you doing the thing you love, doesn't it?" A voice asked, making Kardia turn round. Sasha was walking over to her. Kardia stood up and bowed.

"Yes, it does. I feel so incapable to protect you, Milady." Kardia admitted, making Sasha smile.

"It's alright, Kardia. It is not your fault. The Gods have given you a challenge and you are finding a way to defeat it." Sasha said, making Kardia smile.

"Sound about right. Thank you, Milady." Kardia smiled, making Sasha smile. Kardia went back to watching the others until the sun began to set. Kardia drifted back to her Temple and had a light dinner, not truly feeling hungry. She had a warm shower and went to bed. She woke in the dream world and someone hugged her from behind.

'Glad you could make it.' Dégel whispered, his breath hot against her neck. Kardia smiled and kissed his cheek. Dégel held her round her waist, tracing circles above her core. Kardia shuddered and pressed one of her hands against his length. He instantly went harder and his fingers curled against her. Kardia rubbed him through the thin fabric of his short. He went harder, if it was possible, and moaned. Kardia heated up herself but kept rubbing and squeezing him. Dégel moaned louder and his shorts got slightly wet. Kardia smirked and spun round, pulling down his shorts. Dégel gasped as she licked away his pre-cum and began sucking on him. He curled his fingers through her hair and pushed her head closer, forcing his length into her mouth. Kardia gagged but kept sucking. Dégel pulled her closer and Kardia gagged again, breaking away.

'Don't get horny now. I am doing this at my own pace.' Kardia warned, her eyes glinting dark red. Dégel felt ready to explode as she started again. Dégel curled his fingers back into her hair, making her stop. He gently rocked her back and forth and she began again. Dégel went faster, rocking her against him. Kardia shook out of his grip and nibbled on him. Dégel moaned and shuddered. Kardia went harder and faster than he thought possible and he gave in. He cried her name as he came. Kardia swallowed and left his length.

'Better?' She asked, smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: I can't believe I can write this sort of stuff.

'_Better?' She asked, smirking._

'It is getting harder and harder not to control myself. You're such a tease.' Dégel moaned, as Kardia stood back up. Dégel lifted her up and walked towards the bedroom. He stripped Kardia down to her underwear and kissed her neck. Kardia moaned and Dégel trailed his tongue across her neck and under her chin. He pressed his hand against her core and Kardia moaned louder. Dégel released her breasts from her bra and let one hand massage her right breast as he sucked on the other. He felt her underpants start to soak through and switched hands, sucking on her physically abuse breast. Kardia didn't think she could get turned on more but she did.

'Please, I am begging you, Dégel.' Kardia pleaded her voice weak and breathless. Dégel smirked and rubbed his fingers against her core. She felt so wet, so good. Dégel kissed her breastbone and down to her navel. He slid his tongue inside her navel and she got wetter. She was pleading silently for relief and Dégel pull way, to take in her defenceless state. She looked at him and Dégel grabbed her core, making her arch towards his hand. Dégel slid her soaked underpants off her and stroked her dripping wet core. He pinched her clit and she gasped.

'Ahn! I…beg…Dégel.' Kardia choked, arching further towards him. He stroked her entrance and licked it, enjoying her taste. He slid his finger inside her and she moaned, crying his name. He slid another in and started rocking them in and out. Kardia spasm and grasped at the bed sheets, trying in vain to control herself. He massaged her clit and her walls round his fingers tightened. Dégel got a hard on, just from the look on her face. He pushed another finger inside her and she screamed, her walls crushing his fingers as she came. Dégel removed his fingers as she started calming down. He licked them clean and stroked her face.

'Where did you find that?' Kardia asked, as he pinched her clit. He smirked and kissed her.

'I researched a few tricks yesterday. I should lend you the book. Or I could go get it now if you like.' Dégel suggested, making Kardia heat up again. She nodded and Dégel stood up. He walked out and came back with a dark red covered book. Dégel sat back down and Kardia crawled into his lap. Dégel lay back, making Kardia's head rest against his upper chest.

'Karma Sutra. Dégel, I didn't know you read these sorts of books.' Kardia blushed, reading the title. Dégel smirked and opened the book. Kardia started reading silently, her blush getting deeper and deeper every line.

'I must warn you, my Flame. These sorts of books explain how to give your partner pleasure, not fancy ways to make love. It teaches you to give your partner the pleasure they deserve.' Dégel explained, making Kardia smile. She pointed to one of the paragraphs.

'I want to try this one.' Kardia said, blushing deep red. Dégel kissed her crown and read the paragraph. It seemed simple enough. He was in control of the situation. He followed what the book had told him to do.

'Kardia, this is going to hurt. I don't have any lubricant.' Dégel mused, making Kardia giggle.

'Top shelf, found it last time. Whilst I was searching for clean underwear.' Kardia said, as Dégel stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers. Surely enough, there was a bottle of clear lubricant and flavoured lubricant.

'Supposedly it tastes like chocolate.' Kardia smiled, as Dégel threw the second bottle over to her. She tucked it under the pillows and lay down on her stomach, following what Dégel had told her. Dégel covered his length in the lubricant and coated his fingers with it and plunged them into Kardia's core. Kardia moaned as Dégel's fingers spread her and coated her in the lubricant. He pulled out of her and pushed his length into her, making her crouch upright. Kardia moaned and they started rocking. Kardia screamed as Dégel reached her sensitive point. Her walls tightened and they climaxed, collapsing against the bed. Dégel rolled off Kardia and lay next to her, stroking her face.

'Is it just me or did that remind you of dog sex?' Kardia asked, making Dégel chuckle.

'It did, and I never want to try that again. You buried your head into the pillows every time you screamed.' Dégel sighed. Kardia kissed him and straddled his chest.

'Come on, we better have a shower if I want to test that 'chocolate' flavour.' Kardia said, as Dégel stared at her. Dégel smirked and held her hips, keeping her in place. Kardia looked at him curiously before gasping as he licked her core. Kardia lay back against him, giving him free reign. He licked her core and plunged his tongue into her. Kardia bucked and eyed where her head was. She was about to take hold of his length when he bit her clit, making her scream in pleasure and pain. He lifted her up and took her into the bathroom. Kardia felt like the world was spinning, she felt that good. Dégel ran the bath and slid her into the warm water. He slid in behind her and hugged her to him. Kardia relaxed and lent against him, enjoying the soothing warm water. Suddenly she felt something hard pressing into her lower back and stared at Dégel. He seemed to be in dream world. Kardia laughed and fondled his length. Dégel looked at her. Kardia fondled him harder, seeing his eyes were dark blue. He arched towards her hand as she rubbed him.

'Stop. I can't control it. I won't be able to look at you the same at home if you keep going.' Dégel moaned, as he got harder. Kardia smirked and licked his cheek.

'I wouldn't really mind. But I would knock you out first. This is our pleasure world, not the living world. We are just friends there, nothing more. Here, I am your lover, your toy, your controller.' Kardia said, trailing her tongue over his closed eyes. She gave him a hand job as she tasted every inch of his body that was above the water. His shoulders tasted like ice and sweat, no matter how he had showered that day. His neck was a soft version of his length and mouth rolled into one. Dégel cried out as he came in her hand. Kardia smiled and licked near his ear, as her hands traced lazy circles on his balls. Dégel grabbed her and pinned her underneath him.

'You little snake. Time for your punishment.' Dégel said, plunging into her hard and fast. Kardia bucked and he went so hard and fast, Kardia thought he wasn't going to stop. But just as she was about to fall off that blissful cliff, he pulled himself out. Kardia cried in anguish and glared at him. Dégel smirked and Kardia bit his neck.

'You deserved it though.' Dégel gasped, as Kardia nibbled his neck and jawbone.

'Sure. In your point of view. I was just making sure you weren't having a sex dream without me.' Kardia said, trailing her tongue up to his ear. Dégel shuddered.

'Not my fault. I was just thinking about what we did a few nights ago. Last time we were here.' Dégel moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily. Kardia glanced at the shower and kissed Dégel's closed eyes. They shot open and were completely black. Kardia laughed slightly and stood up. She got out of the now cold bath and dried herself off.

'Not going to happen. Not yet at least.' Kardia smirked, as Dégel looked at her. He stood up and dried himself off as well. Dégel wrapped his arms round Kardia's waist and kissed her. Kardia broke away and walked back into the bedroom. Dégel looked hurt and Kardia smirked.

'Good. I think you deserve it from leaving me in that state just then.' Kardia scoffed. Dégel sighed and she slapped his arm playfully. Dégel looked at her and Kardia smiled. His eyes were on the verge of consuming his pupil.

'Kardia, must you be such a tease?' Dégel begged, making Kardia kiss him.

'Yes, because if I wasn't, you wouldn't be interested.' Kardia breathed, smirking and kissing his ear. Dégel shuddered and groaned.

'You'll get your turn later. Same as last time. I want to try that 'chocolate'.' Kardia whispered, digging under the pillows for the lubricant. Dégel glared at her and she smiled darkly. She handed him the lubricant and Dégel sighed.

_Time Skip_

'That didn't taste like chocolate at all!' Kardia exclaimed, lying back against the bed. Dégel sighed. He helped her upright and kissed her.

'Another shower?' Dégel asked, making Kardia nod.

'It's your turn anyway.' Kardia said, as Dégel carried her towards the bathroom. Dégel turned the shower on and steam instantly filled the room. Kardia sat down under the hot stream of water and let it soak her thoroughly. But Dégel had other ideas. He lifted her up and fingered her core. Kardia moaned. He lifted her up and plunged into her. Kardia screamed and began riding him.

'Dégel, I love you.' Kardia moaned. They stayed like that until Kardia shivered. The water had gone cold.

'We better get out now, my Flame.' Dégel breathed, putting her down. Kardia nodded and they dried off. Kardia walked back to the room in just a towel to get changed. She slipped into a pure white beach dress and walked outside.

'It's late, Dégel. We really should be getting back home.' Kardia sighed, watching the sun dip lower in the sky. She felt hands wrap round her shoulders and looked up.

'I guess you are right.' Dégel sighed, walking away.

'Dégel? What's wrong?' Kardia asked. Dégel smiled sadly at her and stroked her cheek.

'I need to go on a mission soon. I don't know how long it will take, but I do know I won't be able to see you. At all.' Dégel said, making Kardia look at him.

'Why not?' Kardia asked, wrapping her arms round his neck.

'I don't want you to get involved in this.' Dégel said, breaking away.

'I'm sorry.' Dégel muttered, disappearing. Kardia choked out a sob and let her tears fall. She woke up and stared at her roof.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet Burning

_By SSHoshi404_

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But The Storyline), so I have nothing to disclaim. Anyway, Don't own Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, okay?

Author Note: I can't believe I can write this sort of stuff.

'_I'm sorry.' Dégel muttered, disappearing. Kardia choked out a sob and let her tears fall. She woke up and stared at her roof._

"Kardia, are you alright?" A voice asked, making her bolt upright. Dégel stood his eyes and heart glazed over.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kardia muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest. Dégel nodded and walked away. Kardia jumped up and rushed out after him.

"Dégel, what did you want?" Kardia asked, grabbing his wrist. Dégel spun round and kissed her. Kardia wrapped her arms round his neck and melted against him. Dégel wrapped his arms tightly round her waist and crushed her into him.

"I don't want to go, Kardia. I don't want to leave you." Dégel admitted, burying his head into her hair. Kardia hugged him and kissed his shoulder.

"It will only be for a while, Dégel. I am not going anywhere." Kardia said, as Dégel hugged her tighter.

"Alright. Promise me you won't hurt yourself whilst I am gone." Dégel begged. Kardia nodded.

"I won't. I promise." Kardia smiled. Dégel kissed her again before lifting his Cloth back up and walking outside. Kardia walked out behind him and waved slightly as he turned back to see her. Dégel smiled and walked on. Kardia sighed and walked back into her room to get changed.

**SSHoshi404:- Sorry everyone, but I am not writing to this story anymore**

**Kardia:- Finally!**

**SSHoshi404:- I am truly sorry for the inconvenience this may cause you all. –bows- But I feel awkward writing this type of story after a massive heartache. I am starting up a new story called "Heat can't exist without cold". Once again, I am sorry. –bows again-**


End file.
